


Corin Finally Gets That Dance

by cac0daemonia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fan art from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Relationships: Corin Valentis (LadyIrina)/Din Djarin, Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/Din Djarin
Comments: 25
Kudos: 97





	Corin Finally Gets That Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Time To Say Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136529) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> This is a scene from chapter 3 of LadyIrina's fic, "[Time to Say Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136529/chapters/68941560)." Corin getting to lead made my heart grow three sizes! <3333
> 
> Corin's outfit is partially inspired by [this design](https://sulphuryasecretcloset.tumblr.com/post/638689241795330048/1-that-is-so-fast-wow-how-do-you-create) by [sorry-but-no-sorry](https://sorry-but-no-sorry.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!
> 
> The full series is "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)."
> 
> [Timelapse video](https://youtu.be/dwbmlPRKH4s)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia)

Small:

Large:


End file.
